Villains and Heroes
by Yugao702
Summary: In this world, not everything is what it seems to be for sometimes, the hero is not always the real hero and the villain is not actually a villain... (Chapter 1: Sister's Mercy) (Hiatsu)


The moon shone brightly in the night sky. Alongside it, the stars twinkled and glittered the darkness like a beautiful painting was set in the heavens.

Below the dark abyss was a desert area, complete clear of anything except for sand and dirt. Somewhere in the area, a figure clayed in white could be seen moving through darkness like a wandering ghost. The pure white being suddenly stop on top of a hill as it spotted a town below. The figure strolled down the hill and approached it, stopping right in front of the entrance.

The entry arch of the town was old and rotten with a fragile appearance as though it would collapse any time soon. The white clayed person's gaze soon scanned the empty area.

Since it was the middle of the night, not a single being could be seen wondering the town and it was dead silent like the entire town was abandoned and left to waste.

The white person stood by the entry way for a moment before the being clamping their hands together in a short prayer. "Oh heavenly father…" They began in a soft whisper. "May you bless thee poor lambs of this forsaken land."

With that said, the skies suddenly filled up with clouds, covering the moon. The clouds rumbled with thunder and with flash of lightning, the person disappeared.

* * *

Within the village, an elderly man could be seen, busily sowing the dry soil in his farm, trying to plant. The old man racked the ground with scarecrows surrounding him which was entirely useless as not a single crow would come by due to the lack of plants to eat.

He sighed tiredly as he wiped his sweaty forehead with the cloth hanging at his shoulders. He stared down the ground he had sowed then sighed heavily in defeat before glancing up at the cloudless sky, his hand to shield her eyes from the brightness of the sun. It was probably one of the warmest days of the year which was a horrible omen for an old farmer like him.

For a few years now, the land had been plagued with a terrible drought and not a single drop of rain had fallen from the sky, causing the land to dry up completely and the crops withered almost immediately.

The village was lucky enough to have stored food to last them a few more years but how long will they last till then?

Some had already attempted to plant crops but the ground was too dry and cracked that made farming harder. The food was quickly decreasing and that was not their only problem. The wells within the town were also quickly drying up as time passed.

Most of the people had began to panic while some were surprisingly unmoved by the tragedy that was happening. The village was too poor to afford to travel to other towns to buy supplies or get help, causing the townspeople to feel miserable. If this continues, the people would have no choice but to move out and abandon the village.

The elderly man sighed dejectedly at the thought as he had grown up in this dusty old village and the thought of leaving all this was enough to break his heart. He didn't want to give up yet so he continued to farm in a vain attempt to grow crops but every seed he placed on the ground would never sprout which slowly crippled his hopes.

The old farmer shook his head to get rid of the negative thoughts clouding his head and was about to return to work when he heard a sweet voice greet from the side lines. "Good day, my dear sir."

The farmer lifted his head up and his eyes widened when he saw a young woman dressed in white from head to toe. She had short wavy blond hair that was peeking out of white nun's veil and bright blue eyes that sparkled beautifully. She was smiling brightly like the sun that the old man could've swore she was glittering.

The old man, for a moment, thought the woman in front of him was some divine being sent from the heavens but he soon realized it was a nun which surprised and confused him. The village was very small therefore he knew almost everyone in the area, not to mention there was not a single church anywhere close to the village, making it impossible for a nun to be seen walking around.

The mysterious nun approached him with light steps and stopped in front of him. The short old man looked up at the nun with awe as the nun said nothing until out of nowhere she suddenly pulled out a piece of paper which snapped loudly, causing the elderly man to flinch at the sudden action.

The nun grinned as she held the paper which appeared to be a flyer in front of her. "Come revere and give your praises to the god who loves tea." She began cheerfully. "Then surely all your wishes will come true."

The elderly farmer blinked once then twice. "Huh?" He uttered in confusion. "Give your praises to the god who loves tea." The nun repeated with the same enthusiasm. "God loves tea and is very giving to his people. If you come and join my tea party tonight, all your dreams and desires will be granted to you no matter how big or small it is! Isn't that wonderful, sir?"

The old man sweatdropped as the nun sparkled. That sounds…rather shady.

The farmer felt cautious and reluctant at this. All his dreams and desires granted? That's a too good to be true! The whole thing seems really suspicious, especially coming from a stranger, much less a nun.

The nun smiled gently at the elder. "Dear sir, don't feel hesitant. I assure you, you will never regret it." She reassured. "I am follower of God and I only wish to see his poor lambs be lead onto the right path therefore please trust me and come by tonight."

The elder man looked up at the sister who stared down at him with kind eyes then looked back at the flyer being offered to him. He was reluctant but nonetheless, he slowly took the flyer, causing the sister to smile even wider.

"Come to my tea party tonight, my good sir. It will be held at the heart of the village. Everyone is welcome to join in if they choose so I do hope to see you there." The sister said before she waved the man goodbye and left. The elderly farmer stared after her before he looked down at the flyer at his hand.

On the flyer was an image of teapot and teacups with wings flying over clouds, along with two people looking up at the set with praise and smiles with items of sorts underneath them. Above it were words in bold letterings that say: **The Tea Saves Us This Night**.

At the very end of the flyer were words which the nun had started with.

 _Come revere and give your praises to the god who loves tea..._

 _Then surely all your wishes will come true._

The old man frowned for a moment then glanced back his poor dried up field. All your wishes will come true…

He lightly scratched his bushy beard before nodded his head as he went back to work on his field, taking consideration to the offer.

* * *

The sun soon disappeared and was replaced by the moon and the stars as night time fell.

The old man stared in shock as he stood in front of a certain building. When the sister mentioned to him that the tea party was held in the middle of the village, he knew she was talking about the old rundown saloon.

It was once a very lively place where the townspeople would often come by to drink and enjoy themselves but due to drought and most especially poverty, the saloon was soon closed down and was left uncared for.

But now, the sight shocked him to the core. Over the saloon was a large sign that said **PRAY FOR THE TEA** in bright lights and right over it was an enormous teapot that was mysteriously moving left and right as lights flashed here and there.

The farmer stared in awe as he tried to process how was it possible. The saloon was on the verge of breaking down and the windows were still hazy with dirt and crack from age but somehow it managed to hold the large sign above it. His mind still couldn't understand what was making the sign shine.

How was the sign lighting so brightly when the town was simply too poor to even afford electricity? At first, the man thought there was some kind of trick but the more he stared, he realized that that wasn't the case. He squinted his eyes at the sign, completely baffled and perplexed. Was it magic? How was the teapot moving? How could it even be moving in this godforsaken place?

The man continued to wonder until he remembered the real reason he was there. The farmer pulled out the flyer from his pocket and looked at it before looking back at the saloon.

He once again felt hesitant to enter. He still felt like this was a very shady thing. A tea party that grants wishes? It was truly unreal but…

When he thinks about his poor field, he knew that he had to take his chances.

The old man walked over to the front door and slowly opened it. The place seems dark compared to the outside but regardless, the man hesitantly stepped inside. The moment he was fully inside, the doors slammed shut behind him, causing him to jump.

And without warning, the lights suddenly came on, momentarily blinding him. As his vision adjusted, his jaw dropped when he finally took in his surroundings. In comparison to the outside, the inside didn't seem like a saloon at all, instead it appeared more like a chapel.

Stain glasses lined up on the walls with religious imagery, most of them were the same as the flyer. There were a few rows of church pews but instead of kneelers in front of them, there long tables. At the end of the room was a small set of stairs and on top was an altar.

There was no one inside besides him and behind the said altar, was the young sister who smiled welcomingly at him. "Welcome, dear sir to my tea party." She greeted and gestured the man to come towards her.

The old man reluctant approached the altar, climbing up the small steps nervously. The white covered nun smiled brightly at the farmer. "Have you come to request for a blessing?" She asked. The elderly farmer was silent for a moment before he muttered reluctantly. "Err, Yes?"

"Wonderful!" She praised, clapping her hands together happily. "Then please wait for a moment."

With that said, the sister suddenly took out a teacup and placed it onto the altar. She then pulled out a teapot and smiled. The farmer was confused until she raised up the teapot and there was a bright light which surprised and frightened the elderly man.

He was momentarily blinded by the sudden flash and he blinked when he looked down at the teacup to see freshly brewed tea inside it. The old man looked at the nun who was still smiling then back at the tea.

"Well then, Farmer-san…" The sister began, lifting a hand and presenting the teacup. "Try some."

"Will this…really grant all my wishes?" The elderly man questioned, doubtful that a single cup of tea would grant a person's wishes.

The sister chuckled. "Of course, my dear sir! When you've filled your stomach with this tea, all your wishes will come true." She reassured. "Whether you say your wishes out loud or in secret, the effect will still happen so please enjoy this tea."

The farmer was still doubtful as he picked up the tea cup and stared down at the bright red tea. He had thought about a couple of things and peeked up at the nun who watched him expectantly before he timidly brought the cup to his lips and drank the tea. It was warm and taste delicious as it slid down his throat.

He placed down at the tea cup and the nun smiled. "Your prayers have been answered. I hope you are satisfied." She said. The farmer nodded, although he didn't feel anything different.

The nun smiled at him but then gasped in realization. "Oh dear, I completely forgotten to introduce myself! How rude of me." The nun once more smiled and bowed. "My name is Rin but everyone calls me 'Sister'. I hope you'll come again to my tea party tomorrow night."

The farmer blinked. She was going to hold another tea party? The sister- Rin lifted her head and grinned. The old man gave a wary smile to her as he turned and walked out of the saloon. As he walked away, he took one last glance at the odd saloon before he quickly went back to his farm.

He dashed towards his field and stared. It was a little dark but he could still see the field and to his disappointment, nothing growing from his field. It was the same lifeless area. He frowned deeply and sighed. He knew something like wish granting tea was just too good to me true.

He had simply made two wishes as he drank his tea. One would be that his field would finally grow crops and plants to harvest. The other wish was for ra-

 _Rumble_

The old farmer froze when he heard the muffle sound and looked up when he noticed the moon was slowly disappearing behind large clouds as thunder continued to rumble loudly and suddenly rain began to fall. The first rain to fall in over years.

The elderly man jaw dropped at this as he felt the cold drops of water fall onto his withered form. Is this real? He then heard a rustle and he looked down to see something green struggling to come from the ground.

He realized it was a plant. He froze like a statue as plants of all sorts began to pop out of the ground around him in rapid speed like dandelions. His jaw dropped even further and his eyes looked as though they would pop out of his skull as he watched this phenomenon. Is this magic? Did God really grant his wish?

He then thought about what the nun said and he grinned widely as though his face would split in two as he cheered and jumped around happily in excitement and gave praise to this 'God who loves tea'.

He was unaware of the multiple eyes that stared at him as he continued his cries of praise. The townspeople couldn't believe what was happening.

All of the people in the village were aware of that a strange mysterious nun had come to town and was currently holding a tea party in the middle of town. At first, they couldn't believe it at all. Attending a tea party and all your wishes would come true? That was just ridiculous!

They all thought it was nonsense and ignored the invite but after witnessing this miracle and the joy radiating from the old farmer, the people grinned widely and began making their way to the saloon.

* * *

It wasn't long until the people became firm believers to this new faith.

Every night, the people would crowd outside the saloon to attend the tea party. Inside the saloon, the whitely dressed nun would be inside ready to welcome them with a tea pot at hand.

The people would happily drink up the tea and all their wishes would be granted to them without delay. At first, the people wished for simple and basic things such as food, clothes, and other necessities but after a couple of nights, the people began to wish for more and more.

The people began to indulge into their greed as they began to wish for more things which weren't actually necessary to their needs such jewelry, gold, and such. Some wishes were…not so pleasant to say the least.

One night, an incredibly lazy villager approached the nun for tea. He had a deep hatred for working and only wanted to spend his days in relaxation so he wished for riches and wealth without working for it so that he may never feel the need to work ever again.

Another villager came up to the nun with an arrogant and rude attitude and demanded for the tea as he shameless boast about a woman whom he had taken an interest to. She was married and ferociously loyal to her husband and so the man decided to wish to be allowed to do...unspeakable things with her.

Regardless of what the wish was, be it for their own happiness or cause of misery for others, the sister would simply smile and give them the tea without fail. It didn't matter whether your wish was so vile that it was inhumane or if it was the kindest that would regard a person as a saint, the sister would no judge and simple hand the bright red tea to anyone who wish to be 'saved' with a smile.

Everyone in the village soon came to worship the red drink and felt they couldn't live another day without drink it. They began to treat the sister as a prophet or an angel sent from the heavens.

A hero who saved them from their misery.

Everyone adored her and her tea…well, almost everyone.

* * *

The village chief watched from his window as the people gathered around the old saloon with its outrageously bright sign. He frowned bitterly at the sight. Ever since that strange nun came to the village, the people would crowd around that saloon to have their wishes 'granted'.

He had thought that it was ridiculous for someone to believe something as silly as wishes being granted by tea. Although there were strange happening going on around town, they were nothing but mere coincidences.

He turned around and walked back to his desk where stacks of gold coins were piled up. He gently picked one coin after another, counting them carefully as he stacked them to neat rows. He loved money more than anything else. Despite the horrible poverty the village was experiencing, the village chief could careless and would often rise up the taxes in order to get more money from them.

Life was good for him but because of that damn nun, businesses around town have been decreasing considerably because many didn't seem to see the point in doing business when they could have all the riches they want with just a cup of tea.

It annoyed the village chief because he wouldn't be able to rack in money because that saloon was driving everyone out of business (which no one seems to mind at all). As the chief of this small village, he was supposed to do something but what?

He truly wanted to get rid of this so-called 'hero' but there was nothing much he could do. If he tried to drive the woman out of town, the people would not take it kindly and might even cause a riot. Something that would cost him more than money…

He sighed and stood up. He walked over to the window once more and watched as people happily entered the saloon. Perhaps if he exposed that woman as a fraud then he might be able to do something. There was no such thing as wish granting tea. Everything was just a mere coincidence, nothing more.

The village chief walked over to the saloon and stepped into it. He was surprised with the interior of the saloon as he looked around. The people inside were laughing and chattering loudly with one another as they sat on the church pews while holding teacups and gulping down the drink inside said cups.

His eyes then stopped at the end of the room where a certain young nun stood behind the altar, watching over the cheerful crowd with a gentle smile. Their eyes soon met and the nun's smile widened as she brought her hand up and beckoned him over.

The old chief frowned slightly but nonetheless, he walked over to her, dodging the numerous people scattered around the room. As soon as he reached the sister, she greeted the middle aged man warmly. "Good evening, Chief-san."

The village chief narrowed his eyes at her. "You know who I am?" He questioned suspiciously. The sister- Rin smiled. "Of course Chief-san. Many believers here have mentioned you a few times whenever they speak to me. They have once called you…a stingy miser, I think."

The village chief's eye twitched at that. Was she mocking him? He stared at the nun who just smiled innocently as though she didn't mean to say such a thing to him. He still didn't trust her and crossed his arms with a huff.

Rin simply continued to smile at him. "Anyways Chief-san, have you come to request for a blessing?" She politely asked to which the chief scoffed loudly. "As if your lousy tea could give me a 'blessing'. It must be a scam." He said.

Rin didn't seem offended at this and merely maintained a calm appearance. "Oh but it is true, Chief-san. God loves tea and if one drinks this bright, bright red tea will have their wishes granted."

"A God who loves tea sound absolutely ridiculous, complete rubbish, more so on tea that would grant all wishes."

"But it is true Chief-san, how about you try some tea and see for yourself?" Rin suggested as she took out a teacup with tea inside. She slid the cup to the elderly village chief and he picked it up. He looked at the suspicious tea and narrowed his eyes at the woman. "It's not poisoned, is it?" He bluntly asked.

Rin simply chuckled at the accusation. "Dear sir, I would never poison anyone." She said. "I only offer…'miracles' to the people so drink up and make your wish."

The village chief looked at her doubtfully as he stared at the tea. "Will this really grant any wish?" He questioned, still in disbelief that something like this would grant wishes.

Rin grinned. "Believer, if you demand for salvation….pay up for this bright red tea." She said mysteriously. The village chief frowned before he thought for a moment on what he should wish for.

He had always desired to dig up a gold mine but due to the lack of resource, he had never managed to make one. Perhaps that should be his wish. With that thought in mind, the village chief reluctantly drunk his tea, tasting its sweetness and then placed down his cup.

Rin nodded in approval. "I hope your wish comes true Chief-san." She said. "I do hope to see you again in tomorrow's tea party."

The village chief frowned but didn't say anything and just nodded. The chief turned around and left. He then stopped outside the saloon and waited. There was a few minutes of silence before the chief snorted. "I knew it." He muttered. "This was nothing but a-"

Suddenly the ground began to shake harder and harder to the point the chief nearly lost his balance. He noticed the earth splitting from the distance and realized the split was close to his office. The ground slowly began to stop moving and went still once more.

The village chief then sprinted towards his office and paused. His office was slightly battered from the earthquake but remained in tack. He then noticed the split right next to the building and approached it. He peered into the opening curiously until he noticed something shining it.

He squinted his eyes for a moment before they widened when he found out it was…gold. Big, fat gold nuggets could be in the opening, barely out of the soil. Was this for real? Was this an illusion?

Whatever it was, he was bloody rich! The village chief whooped happily as he cheered and danced around. Truly it was a miracle.

And within that single night, a new believer was born.

* * *

A month has passed since the sister's arrival and the people of the village were living in luxury. It felt like their days of hardship years ago was nothing more than a dream. The people felt like they no longer lived in poverty and thought it was a paradise on earth.

The sister continued to host midnight tea parties every night without fail and everyone looked forward to them until…the sister finally announced the worst news the townspeople have ever heard.

-0-0-0-

Everyone thought it was another night within the saloon as people gathered into the building to drink tea but instead of being served tea, the sister stood in front of the crowd of people with her usual smile.

"Beloved townsfolk…" The sister began as everyone paid close attention to her next words. "I wish to thank you for your hospitality and kindness which you have shown to me these past weeks. I have truly enjoyed my stay here in this little village." She said and the townspeople cheered happily.

But that was when the sister sighed. "But even the most fun stories, must one day come to an end…" She continued. "The village no longer needs a shepherd me therefore I shall go forth to save a new flock of sheep now so dear people, I bid you farewell."

The people were in disbelief at the sister's announcement. As she moved past the crowd, the people began to beg the sister to stay just a little longer. Some were even on their knees, pleading for her to stay.

Many of them were trying to bribe the sister by offering her their wealth but the sister was frugal as she rejected such offers. As she was about to reach the door, the nun paused as she felt a tug from her robe as she heard the people beg for her to host just one last tea party for them while gripping her robes in a pitiful attempt to stop her.

Rin glanced up at the night sky and saw the full moon looming in the darkness. This was a bad sign for her because it made her realize just how much time she had wasted, and she frowned. Perhaps she had taken too long. She really should have left sooner, that way the people would truly be saved from…

She continued to hear the pleads of the people and sighed. "Oh, what greed filled human nature…" She muttered to herself. The white clayed sister then turned around to the people and gave them a smile. "Alright. I shall host one last tea party for you."

The people exclaimed their approval as she made her way back to the altar. She smiled but there was something different with her smile…but no one seemed to notice as they were too focused the tea Rin was serving them.

Many began to exclaim how it was paradise for them and Rin smiled even wider than before. "Dear believers, if it is eternity you ask for then how going all together?" She said. The people didn't seem to hear her as they drank more and more of the tea, unaware of the fact that they were all become abnormally large quickly as if they were balloons on the verge of popping. In their mind, they felt like they were swimming in blissful tea, completely lost in their delusions and can no longer tell what was real or not.

The sister just continued to speak, despite what was happening in front of her. "Once you've let go of that bright red of yours, and your very consciousness…Then your destination will be right before you!"

The people continued to grow larger and larger until they have filled up with so much tea that they have taken up almost the entire space of the saloon. Rin grinned at this. "Looks like it's time to start this blood tea party." She absentmindedly said out loud as she raised a hand into the air.

What she was about to do was an act of mercy to the 'kind' folks of this village. Although this wasn't the first time she's done this, it was still a pity but it was better this way…much better than leaving their fate in the hands of a cruel, cruel...beast. Though it seemed too nice of a name to call him that.

"Amen." She said aloud and snapped her fingers. Almost instantly, the townspeople exploded like balloons, flooding the saloon. The pressure was too much for the building to handle and the windows gave way, bursting red tea like geysers. Even the large sign of the saloon couldn't handle it and exploded with tea.

The village was completely flooded with the crimson liquid, sparing no place as the entire village drowned underneath the tea and destroying everything in its path.

* * *

The sun raised high up in the sky as it shone over the desert like area. The heat from the sun was scorching as not a single cloud could be seen to bless the land with rain.

In the distance, a figure could be seen walking through the sand and dusty of the land with ease. The being was dressed in the darkest black but he didn't seem completely fazed by the heat as he moved through the desert alone. He paused when he noticed a village in a valley.

He walked towards the village in a leisure manner until he stopped at the entry arch. He looked at the semi-destroyed arch curiously before he stepped foot into the village. It felt empty and not a soul could be seen within the ghost town until he heard a crunch beneath his foot and looked down to see he had stepped on…

A corpse.

It was completely dried up and seemed skeleton like as though all the blood in it was sucked out. He raised a brow as he examined the corpse a bit more. Judging from its clothes, he was probably a farmer. Despite its extremely dehydrated appearance, it didn't seem like the person died long ago. In fact, as the being looked closely, the body seemed more like it happened recently.

He lifted his head and moved a bit further into the town to see bodies of all sorts scattered everywhere. All of them more dried up as the last, and the surrounding building seemed to have broken down like a force had destroyed them.

The black figure was unaffected by the horrid sight and he crossed his arms. He knew it was _her_ doing and it irritated him immensely for more reasons than one.

He winced slightly as reached up with a gloved hand and lightly touched one of his fang-like teeth that ached sorely in his gums. Because of that damn nun's handy work, he was once again deprived from 'feeding' which annoyed him.

He looked back at the decaying corpses with slight pity but he couldn't help but think it was their fault for trusting someone like _her_ who's belief of protecting them from him was by 'mercy killing' them whenever he follows after her.

He sighed heavily before he span around to leave the forsaken town. Looks like he was going to have to find out where that accursed nun went this time…

"I wonder…" He muttered to himself. "If all these decaying bodies died happily?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone! Well I hope you like this story. I have no idea what the heck I was writing but meh.**

 **Actually I'm actually planning to make this a series but since this is technically based on a vocaloid music album by Hitoshizuku x Yama and the fact not all of the music videos (MV) have been posted yet...its going to be a really really long time before this thing becomes complete.**

 **Right now the only video posted about the 'Villains and Heroes' Album is 'Sister's Mercy' by Rin Kagamine and I am absolutely in love with it. Tbh I have been planning to write this for a really long time but I had to wait to write it because I needed to listen to the sequel of it which is 'Vampire's Pathos' by Len Kagamine.**

 **And since the MV of 'Vampire's Pathos' is out…I had to edit this chapter a bit. It was a serious plot twist! I had an idea but I didn't think it was true ahahaha**

 **I really hope I would get to see the entire 'Villains and Heroes' Album both the Side:V and the Side:H soon then I'll be able to write the Villains and Heroes sides of the story. I'm excited for that.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed this story. This would probably be the only chapter for now and will temporary go in hiatsu till the Vampire's Pathos MV comes out so sorry about that.**

 **I hope you guys will read the next chapter soon alright? Please comment when you have the time okay? Well, until then guys, bye!**

 **-Yugao702**


End file.
